rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Banlikon78
Banlikon78 is a deleted user who first joined in August 29th, 2012 in a summer day. He is currently active on his Yanmaa account since mid-2016. 2012 When He first heard in ROBLOX, He played as a guest in early 2012. He was later made an account called by the name of "royalsad00" back then. Banlikon78 first joined in August 29th, 2012 in a summer day. He been using this account to late 2012 until early 2014 where He is banned. In 2012, He was going to be an NASCAR ro-racer in that year and then successfully started his career in late 2012. He also remembers that there were no tags yet. 2013 In 2013, He made another account by the name of "ScottyandBeulah29". He posted a message on a board kind of relating to OT or other ro-racers at the time. Most likely OTing. Then He stole some NASCAR numbers that been made by other users. He was doing that until 2014 where that account has been banned. It is unknown that that account is banned by stealing NASCAR numbers. This may not be true because Banlikon78 stated that. 2014 In late 2014, He wanted to be Luigi from Super Mario Bros (As seen of his character picture) and to be a ro-player from Team Fortress 2. In 2014, He was in a YouTube video once of the channel "kurtman247" uploaded a YouTube video and displays Him in the video. In 2015, The video is taken down. In 2014, He made an account named "Race2Millerlite". Months later, that alt is been banned because of a beer drink is named "Miller Lite" is on the account name. The reason why He chose that name is that at the time His favorite NASCAR driver was Kasey Kahne and Brad Keselowski. Brad Keselowski's sponsor is Miller Lite at the time. 2015 In late 2014 - early 2015, He caused a flamewar between Himself and SodaCanRobot, That may happen in 2014. He launched another Roblox account by the name of "SupernaturalScrub" In April of 2015. He requested an NASCAR number of 2008 Michael Waltrip's #55 Number. The maker of the number is named "MitchellDeJong". SupernaturalScrub is inactive for a year. In late 2015. He created another account named "SliderPetrolski". 2016 In March of 2016. He participated in a ro-racing series and joined a team. The team is called "Rupp Motorsports" Founded by SimF1Maker. His teammates in that team are SimF1Maker and Schlep82. Months has passed for that account, But now currently Banlikon78's unsure He's still in that team. SliderPetrolski is locked (Account has been locked so He couldn't log on). Then He created Another account by the name of Bayleef9. Bayleef9 is an alt to SliderPetrolski. Bayleef9's Join date is 2/29/2016 and then inactive on the same day. Months has passed for that account. In mid-2016, He finally made another account named Yanmaa. He is currently active in that account to this day. 2017 There is a video that He shot and put it into YouTube. The YouTube video is about a NASCAR crash that has cars involved in a wreck. He was racing in a series called "Roblox NASCAR Authentics Racing Association Series" Owned by generallee08. He is racing against Schlep82, CamSamWill, and More ro-racers in that group. Later in that series, generallee08 later kicked about 65 users out of the group, This will include Yanmaa, and some other people that used to be in the series group. That caused to quit or "retire" that series. Some of the players that were kicked are still in naras today, Some other ro-racers left NARAS but not sure of who lefd. Months passed for that small incident (not relating to ot). He had made another account by the name of "Kurt_C0bain" as Yanmaa's alternate account. After all of those months, He may be quitted OTing since late 2014 or early 2015. 2018 In the start of 2018, He is still using the account of Yanmaa and He still is to this day. Trivia * He was last seen on 4/6/2014 as Banlikon78. * Favorite Game is Roblox Reality Racing: ALPHA 0.8.0 By Qwertygiy in 2013. * Favorite OT'er is tanlolol12345. * 1 Flamewar Caused. * Groups that He participated in : "MK Mushroom Kingdom", "Traxxas Truck Series", And "Nascar Discount Tire Cup Series". * Groups that his alternative accounts participated in: "Nascar Axalta Racing Series™". * Banlikon78 is a NASCAR fan. * #77 is His lucky number. * He loves swimming. Category:OTers Category:OT Category:Deleted OTers Category:OTer